


Given my heart for safekeeping

by AbbieD_Arcy



Series: Of bookshops and Bentleys (Ineffable Husbands Week 2019) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boys In Love, Hopeful Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Prompt Fill: Rain, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "He felt his tears mixing with the rain, and his mind was back to the Eden, under his angel’s wing."





	Given my heart for safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> So, as not even being sick can take me down, I choose the rain as it always makes me sad yet hopeful while writing. I'm the type of person that goes out there without an umbrella, drenched and smiling with Singing in the Rain (if it's only for a bit!)
> 
> I truly hope you all like it!!

Crowley closed his serpentine eyes, trying not to feel. But as a celestial being his emotions ran deeply and stronger than humans, so his heart felt clenching in his soul. He felt his tears mixing with the rain, and his mind was back to the Eden, under his angel’s wing.  
  
He loved him. Plain and simple. How could he not? He had spent all his time walking enthralled by the angel. The only true angel upstairs, with a heart as big as his ability to love.  
  
He had never stood a chance to keep his heart, he thought, chuckling softly. Not when he was involved, with those bright eyes and sparkling smile. For someone’s sakes, even his corporation was beautiful, a true reflect of his angelic form.

His wings moved, curling against his body. How could he deal with this? After the Armagedon’t they had been so close, that hiding what he felt was not even a possibility. He closed his eyes and let his head hid between his legs.  
  
How to hide your heart when it was plain in sight? How to avoid the lingering touches, the secret smiles, the need to kiss him?

He had given his angel his heart for safekeeping so long ago that he didn't know how to live without loving him.

Then, he felt the rain stopping… and his Grace,  
  
Like he had done all those years ago, his angel had his wing opened upon him, protecting him from the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and love are much appreciated in this house!!


End file.
